Thanks For Saving Me Angie
by NerdGirl95
Summary: More than a year has passed since the war ended, and George his still hiding away moping. Can Angelina coax him back into the real world, and maybe find a little more in the process? Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Potions (write an angst; prompts - society, media and quality), History of Magic (write about someone not letting go; prompts - boyfriend and strategy) and Astronomy (write a romance; prompts - failure and marriage).**

**Thanks For Saving Me Angie**

One Year. That's how long it had been since the war ended. Since _he_ had died. And I had barely seen George since. I mean sure, the guy needs to grieve, and what with the media attention his family had attracted, I wasn't surprised when he all but disappeared. But enough was enough. He can't hide forever, refusing to let go and move on. Well, he can, but I wasn't about to let him. What follows is how George Fabian Weasley was dragged back into society and how our (only mildly dysfunctional) relationship began.

*Knock knock knock*

"George! George Weasley open up this door right now! This has gone on for far too long"

In hindsight, probably not the best words to say to a man who is mourning the loss of his twin, but it had been almost sixteen months for Merlin's sake! It was time for him to get out of his fantasy land and back into the real world. And I wasn't going to stop until the task was complete.

"What did you just say to me?"

His voice was hoarse yet deadly, his face pale, his eyes bloodshot and his body a shadow of when I last saw him. In short, he was a mess.

"I said, this has gone on far too long. It's been over a year George, it's time to stop moping. Now, are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to force my way in?"

Luckily he was wise enough to let me in. I suppose he wasn't so far gone as to remember the few times he was unwise enough as to get on my bad side.

"Look George, I get that you miss him, I really do. But you have to move on. You have to-"

"Move on?! Are you suggesting I just forget Fred ever existed?!"

"George."

"Is that what you've done, just erased all evidence that he ever lived, that we ever knew him?!"

"George!"

"Because if that's what you think, then you can just get out!"

"**George Fabian Weasley!** Of course that's not what I'm saying! Merlin, don't you know that I miss him too! And Lee, and Alicia, and Katie. Not to mention the rest of your family. But whilst you've been here moping about, refusing to let go of your little dream land where he still exists, we've continued to live! George there's a whole new world outside, and you don't even know it exists! Is this what Fred died for? Fred died so you could have a greater quality of life, not a lesser one!"

"So why did you come here then Angelina? Huh? If you've moved on and created this amazing life for yourself, why are you wasting your time with a failure like me? Why waste your time with a man who has spent the last fifteen months and twenty-eight days refusing to live because his twin can't? Why?"

"Because I love you! Because I love you and every time I think about the future I can't get rid of the image of you and me and our marriage and our children. Because I love you and can't bear the thought of you wasting away here on your own. Because I love you and I've stayed away for almost sixteen months but I just can't anymore George! That's why."

As soon as I said those words, I regretted them. The man was still grieving for Merlin's sake, and I had to go and add to his troubles. But instead of the anger I expected, a look of utter heartbreak crossed his face before he turned to walk out of the room.

"'Fred died, I'm George. Sorry if that hurts you"

Oh good Godric! Of all the times for him to remember my relationship with Fred it just had to be now! But I wasn't leaving without a fight, and I promptly employed a different strategy, before I lost him forever.

Now, perhaps crash-tackling him wasn't the wisest idea, nor was snogging the living daylights out of him, but I think it got the point across!

"George, you utter git, Fred and I dated for two months in sixth year. And even that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the Yule Ball! My past feelings for him are just that – past. So please, please at least think about whether you could ever love me? And please come out of hiding. I don't particularly fancy having a hermit for a boyfriend."

"Angie, that requires no thinking about. I've fancied you since fourth year, I just never had the guts to tell you. And yes, maybe it is time to re-enter society."

So there you have it – the story of how I managed to re-introduce George Weasley into society and gained a boyfriend in the same hour. And whenever I miss Fred, or get teased about my unconventional methods of asking a guy out (usually by said guy's brothers) I just think of what George has said to me every day since:

"Thanks for saving me Angie."


End file.
